I Am Listening My Love
by Candy04
Summary: A backfired potion leaves Draco with the ability to read minds. Including a certain Mudblood. Full Summary inside. Reposted story!
1. Split Potion and the Ultimate Payback

_Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are fed up with Draco Malfoy. So book smart Hermione thinks of the perfect revenge, a spell that will allow them to read his mind. However the spell goes wrong and they unknowingly give Draco the power to read everybody's mind around him. Draco figures out what they were attempting to do to him and decides to use his mind reading to get even with them. However, while attempting to get revenge he hears the thoughts of a certain little mudblood and realizes that there is much more to her than he thought. Can Draco still get revenge on the golden trio with out falling for this certain mudblood?_

_A/N Hey guys! I am reposting this story. Somehow it got erased. It was completed and had over 1000 reviews. I am reposting it for anyone who wants to reread it or for anyone who is new to the story. I will be reposting a chapter or two every few days. Please review and let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling does._

**I am Listening, My Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Spilt Potion and The Ultimate Payback**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked out of potions itching like mad, as a result of a potion they had made that goes into itching powder.

How did this potion get on them?

Two words…… Draco Malfoy.

Draco walked out of the potions room surrounded by his two thugs Crabbe and Goyle and his usual flock of drooling girls.

They all howled with laughter when they saw the golden trio scratching franticly.

" Are you all trying out some new dance moves" Chuckled Malfoy. Which only made him and everyone else laugh even harder.

" Hey that's better than how the mudblood usually dances," squealed Pansy, the leader of the lets drool over Draco fan club.

" Remember the Yule Ball?" She said excitedly to Draco.

A smirk crossed Draco's face.

" O yea she went with Krum. Humm I wonder what was wrong with that guy. Must have been hit one too many times with a bulgar."

At that last comment Ron attempted to speak, but considering he was itching like crazy, the words didn't come out the way he intended.

" You……Son….of…a…..bitch…..you" Ron groaned as he itched himself even more frantically.

Hermione who was dangerously close to tears by now said " Come…on ….lets go to…..infirmary….there not….worth it."

At this the Slytherins all broke out into laughter again.

" Were not worth it. That's funny coming from a mudblood." Draco shot.

Rom growled as Hermione and Harry took his arms and attempted to pull him to the infirmary.

" We….willl….get ……you …..for …this….Malfoy!" Harry spat with difficulty due to his scratching and to pulling Ron.

" O I am so scared" Draco yelled back.

Hermione, who was holding back tears could still hear them laughing as they made their way to the infirmary. Hermione noticed Malfoy never missed an opportunity to point out that she was muggle born.

" Hermione… are … you alright?" Ron said still scratching himself like crazy.

" I'm fine…Its just… I am…..itching so much……it's starting to burn." Hermione lied.

She couldn't let her friends know that those tears forming in her eyes were caused by Draco's mudblood comment.

An hour later Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked out of the infirmary itch free.

" Damn Malfoy. I can't believe that asshole. He thinks he's so funny." Ron said annoyed

" Yea and that bastard Snape didn't even punish him, even though he knocked that potion on us right in front of him." Harry said angrily. " He just pretended he didn't see it."

" Yea and then he took ten points from Gryffindor for our clumsiness." Said Hermione.

" I don't know who I hate more Malfoy or Snape." Harry said.

" As far as I'm concerned their both gits." Ron said

" Yea well Snape is a git but he did try to save Harry's life in our first year…" Hermione started, but got cut off by Harry

" Ya but…"

"No Harry no buts. I don't like Snape anymore than you but at least he has done some good. Now Malfoy on the other hand….. that arse has never done any good a day in his life." Hermione said.

" Yea and you would think that after everyone finding out about his father being a Death Eater he wouldn't be so full of himself. But since his father escaped from Azkaban he seems to be even more full of himself." Harry said.

" We have got to teach that git a lesson." Ron said.

" Yea we'll give him what he deserves." Harry said.

" I agree." Hermione said.

"You do" Harry and Ron said together shocked.

" Well usually I think that two wrongs don't make a right, but that evil git needs to be taught a lesson." Said Hermione.

" So you mean to tell me that you aren't going to give the just ignore him speech or we will just get into trouble speech?" Ron asked still not quite believing what he is hearing.

" No." Hermione said simply.

Harry and Ron just starred at her amazed.

" Well are we going to think of an idea to pay Malfoy back or are you both just gonna sit here and stare at me like I have four heads?" Hermione said annoyed.

" O right." Harry and Ron said together as they turned their stare away from Hermione.

About a half hour later they sat in the common room discussing ways they could pay Malfoy back.

" How about we pour an itching potion on him, then he would know what it feels like." Ron said

" Or how about we figure out how to turn him into a ferret again. I wouldn't mind seeing that again." Harry said. At that idea they all laugh.

None of them forgot Draco the flying ferret incident.

" Those are good ideas, but they have been done already. We need to come up with something original." Hermione said

" O I know." Ron said " Maybe we should put a spell on him that makes him have a small dick, or make him really bad in bed."

Harry and Hermione just starred at him. Ron's ears turned pink.

" What then I wouldn't have to hear all girls talk about what a sex god he is."

" Yea" Harry laughed. " I bet Malfoy wouldn't be so full of himself then, or better yet maybe we could do a spell that wont let him get hard."

" Yea then we wouldn't have to worry about him anymore because he would probably kill himself. HA" Ron howled.

" Really …boys are so perverted." Hermione said disgusted. "I refuse to do any spell that has to deal with Malfoy's…………"

" With Malfoy's what Hermione?" Ron asked on the verge of laughter.

Hermione's face reddened.

" You know what I mean Ronald and anyway I have got a better idea. If we want to pay Malfoy back then we need to not mess with him physically, but mentally."

" What do you have in mind?" Harry asked curiously.

" What if I told you that I know a spell that will allow us to be able to read Malfoy's mind?" Hermione said.

Ron and Harry looked like Christmas had come early.

" You mean a spell that so only we can hear all the personal thoughts of Malfoy?" Harry asked

" That's exactly right Harry" Hermione said

" Wow if we hear all of Malfoys thoughts I beat we can find a way to use it against him, you know like find his weaknesses and stuff." Said Ron excitedly.

" Yes that is what I was thinking." Said Hermione equally excited.

" But Hermione are you sure we can work this spell?" Ron concerned "I mean mind reading is suppose to be very difficult."

" Well it is rather difficult, but I think we can pull it off." Said Hermione.

" Where did you see a spell about mind reading, I don't think we have ever studied it before?" Harry asked " And Im sure that I wouldn't have tuned out a spell for mind reading."

Hermione blushed " Well I came a crossed it the other day accidentally in a book I was reading in the restricted section."

" What where you doing in the restricted section?" Ron asked curiously

" Well I um I um was just looking up some spell….oh um it wouldn't interest you guys, anyways back to the mind reading spell." Hermione said uncomfortably.

" No I want to know what you were reading in the restricted section?" Ron asked

" Arr Ron It is none of your business what I was reading in there. Now do want to hear how to work the spell for reading Malfoys's mind or not?" Hermione asked annoyed.

" Yes how?" Harry said quickly.

" Well hold on, let me go and get the book" Hermione said.

A few moments later she came back with a large book and began to flip through the pages quickly.

" Aw here it is, a potion for mind reading." Hermione said " humm well most of these ingredients will be easy enough to get."  
" Most?" Harry asked

" Well it says here that we will need a piece of the persons mind we want to reads hair."

"Hair. Why does it always have to be hair?" Ron said. None of them had forgotten the poly juice potion they took during their second year.

" Do you two think that you can get a strain of his hair? I think I can take care of the rest." Hermione said.

" Sure Hermione we can get it" Harry said " How long does this potion take to make anyways?"

Hermione looked at the book again" Hum only an hour, but o my well that could be a problem"

" Care to share what could be the problem with us?" Ron asked

" O um" Hermione blushed " Well after we do the potion we have to say an incantation and it says here that since this spell is very powerful that the witch or wizard who says the incantation may feel tired and drained for a while."

" So we will just make the potion before we go to bed. What's the problem?" Harry asked

" Um yes I guess we will be alrigtht" Hermione said uncertain.

" You guess?" Ron asked white faced.

Harry yawned. " Well I don't know about you two but I'm beat."

" Yea me too. We will start on this potion first thing in the morning." Hermione said

" Wait what do you mean you guess we will be ok" Ron said still white faced. " Am I the only one who sees a problem with 'I guess we will be ok'?"

Harry just smiled " Relax mate. It will be worth the risk when we see the look on Malfoy's face when we find out all his secrets and use them against him"

" Yea your right Harry it's worth the risk." Ron said finally satisfied.


	2. Sticking Charms and a crazy potion

Chapter 2

**Sticking Charms and an Out of Control Potion**

" Hermione we got it. We got Malfoy's hair" Yelled Harry happily as he and Ron entered the girls bathroom where they found Hermione sitting next to a bubbling potion.

" Excellent" Hermione said happily " But how did you get it."

" Well we thought of lots of ideas but in the end we decided that Accio hair strain worked the best." Harry said

" It was hilarious. You should have seen the look on Malfoys face." Ron laughed. " It was priceless. He just grabbed the back of his head and looked around really confused."

Hermione laughed. " Well at least now we got everything."

" Can I help make the potion?" Asked a girls voice that made them all jump.

" Moaning Myrtle. You can't help us make a potion. Your dead." Ron said simply.

" Oh sure rub it in my face that I'm not alive anymore and can't make potions anymore." Sobbed Myrtle and she quickly dived into the nearest toilet.

" Ron you could have been a bit nicer to her." Hermione said sternly.

" Well you wouldn't think that being dead would upset her so much, I mean she has been dead for a really long time." Ron said

" Well you know Myrtle and how sensitive she can be?" Hermione said.

" More like mental, no wonder no one ever comes in here." Ron said

" So should we start the potion now?" Harry asked

" No we better wait until after dinner because we will probably need to go to bed right afterward," Hermione said.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron entered the Great Hall and joined their fellow Gryffindors. When they sat down they were greeted with a strange sight.

Ginny and Neville's heads seem to be stuck together.

" Ginny what happened?" Ron asked.

" Malfoy" Ginny said angrily.

" He said that he knows that I like Ginny and wanted to help me out. So he used a sticking charm on us." Neville said.

" Have you went to the infirmary yet." Harry asked.

" Yes and we were told that it should wear off in an hour or so." Ginny said sulked.

" Did you tell anyone that is was Malfoy that did this to you?" Hermione asked.

" Well the only teacher standing around was Snape and we tried to tell him about Malfoy but he just took five points form Gryffindor, saying that it must have been my stupidity that did this and then took five more for trying to blame it on an innocent student." Neville said.

" Malfoy innocent my ass. Snape knows he did it and Malfoy did on purpose in front of Snape because he knew he would get away with it. Oh that evil little I would like too……" Ginny said angrily but was cut off by Hermione.

" Yea Malfoy defiantly needs to be taught a lesson and we have got the perfect payback cooked up." Hermione said.

" Really what is it?" Ginny asked

So Hermione told Ginny and Neville all about their brilliant payback.

" That's great I can't wait to see the look on that gits face." Ginny said.

" And speaking of gits" Harry said as he pointed to Malfoy strolling past the Gryffindor table followed by Crabbe and Goyle and hand in hand with Pansy.

" Aw don't you two look so sweet together." Malfoy said to Ginny and Neville

" Fuck off Malfoy" Ginny snarled

" Language" Draco drawled and then turned to Ron " Did you know your sister had such a trashy mouth? Well considering that she lives in a garbage that you call a house I guess I see why."

Ron's ears turned pink and he glared at Malfoy.

" Come on Longbottom I know you are at least enjoying my little sticking charm. This is probably the closest you have ever been to a girl and without a doubt the closest you ever will be." Malfoy smirked.

" Yea" Pansy said as she wrapped her arms around Draco. " You will never know the feeling of a girls touch" She said as she ran her hand from the top of Draco's chest to his stomach where it rested at the top his jeans."

" Well I dunno look at her. When no other boy wants her she might get desperate enough to want to be with you." Malfoy said still smirking.

" Yea not even Potter wants her" Pansy shrieked.

" That's not true." Harry blurted out.

All eyes were on Harry now and Ginny looked at him and smiled.

" Humm maybe I should have stuck Potter and Ginny together instead." Malfoy said

" O well I think that's enough talking to these freaks. Lets go somewhere where we can be alone Drakie" Pansy said, her eyes full of lust.

Draco smirked and put his arm around her. " Ok babe lets do that" and they started to walk a few feet when Draco stopped turned around and said " Um are you two deaf or just stupid, she said we are going somewhere alone. Us two."

When Crabbe and Goyle just starred at him confused he said " That means go the fuck away and leave us alone."

" Oh right" Crabbe and Goyle said together and left in one direction while Draco and Pansy left in the other.

" Well I think we should hurry and eat and then go make the potion as quickly as possible." Harry said still glaring at Malfoy.

Everyone nodded except Ginny who still hadn't taken her eyes off him.

As soon as they were done eating Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the girls bathroom. Ginny and Neville insisted that they wanted to help with the potion, but Ron didn't want Ginny to chance getting hurt since there was a risk and none of them trusted Neville near the potion so they just told them that they didn't need anymore help, which left Ginny and Neville slightly upset, but in the end agreed.

" Ok now once I add Malfoy's hair to the potion we have to all hold hands and sit around the potion in a circle, then begin the incantation." Hermione said. So they all joined hands and sat around the potion.

" Ready?" Hermione asked sounding a little nervous, but also very anxious. Harry and Ron nodded and Hermione added in a strain of Malfoy's hair.

The potion sizzled. " Ok now we read the incantation." Hermione said.

They all read together.

All that is secret and should never be revealed

_We now will open all that you have sealed_

_The walls that keep your minds thoughts will break_

_And your minds secrets we can take_

_All your thoughts we will be able to hear _

_Loud and crystal clear._

Then at once potion began to glow white, it glowed brighter and brighter. Sparks starting flying out and they soon found that they had to grip each others hands to stay together.

The room began to spin as the potion grew brighter and they struggled to keep hold of each others hands. The room began to spin feverishly fast now.

Hermione screamed, " I don't think I can hold on much longer"

" No hold on you can do it." Harry screamed.

The light was so bright now that they had to shut their eyes.

Between the spinning motion and struggling to hold on to the others hands Hermione grow quite tired, but she knew she had to hold on. But the force grow stronger and soon they found that they had to hold on with all their might and at that moment the white light shot at them breaking their hold and slamming them all hard against the ground where they were knocked unconscious's.

Harry awoke quickly by cold liquid that had hit his face. He sat up quickly and starred into the eyes of…

" Myrtle. What the hell" Harry yelled.

" Why are you yelling at me? I was only trying to help." She said.

" What do you mean help?"

" Well you and those other two had been asleep for hours, I was afraid you might be dead."

" What" Harry looked around and there were Ron and Hermione sprawled out on the ground.

" Oh shit the potion." Harry took water and dumped it on Hermione and Ron.

" Do you have to wake them two up?" Myrtle asked

Harry just ignored her. Hermione sat up confused.

" Hey what's the big idea" Ron said then stopped and looked around " What happened?"

" The potion. O how long have we been out?" Hermione asked worried

" Hours" Myrtle said who seemed to enjoy seeing Hermione look so scared.

" Hours of god. It must be very late. What if we get caught by Filch on the way back to our dormitories?"

" Forget about Filch" Ron said " The potion. Did you know it was going to do that?"

" No" Hermione admitted, " I knew it was a powerful potion, but I never expected..."

" I'll say it was powerful. It nearly killed us." Ron said

" Oh don't exaggerate Ron, It did not nearly kill us, it just knocked us out for a bit." Hermione said.

" A bit. Do you call a couple hours a bit?" Ron asked

" Come on guys lets not argue. Do you think the potion worked?" Harry asked

" Well we will know tomorrow when we see Malfoy." Hermione said. " But we had better get back to our dormitories before we get into trouble.

" O no we wouldn't want that" Ron said sarcastically " We just made a potion that throw us and knocked the lights out of us, but that's no big deal. Getting caught by Filch is so much worse."

" Ron you…." Hermione started but was cut off by Harry.

" Guys could you please not argue now, lets just get back to our dormitories."

A/N So what do you guys think so far? Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Confusion and the Sexiness of Draco

**A/N Sorry I took so long to upload all these chapters. I guess I have just been bummed that my story got erased. But thanks so much for everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter 3**

**Confusion and the Sexiness of Draco**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall the next morning extremely anxious.

They made sure to walk by the Slytherin table in hopes that they could hear if their spell had worked.

" It's too nosy" Hermione said " We have to get closer."

They all walked as closely as they could to Draco, who was currently biting into a giant muffin and unaware that they were right behind him.

"I hope that muffin makes you gain a ton of weight, then see how many girls you can get without your perfect little body that you have." Draco heard someone say sarcastically behind him.

He put down his muffin and turned around and came face to face with the Golden Trio who all greeted him with surprised looks on their faces.

Draco realized at once that the sarcastic voice belonged to Ron Weasley.

" Jealous of my perfect body are you Weasley?" Draco snarled.

Ron, whose expression had at first appeared shocked, now looked angry. His face reddened.

" You wish Malfoy. You have a perfect body? HA. In your dreams you arrogant little git." Said Ron angrily

Draco looked slightly confused for a moment before he started to fire back " You just said that I…." But was cut off by…..

" Hey Draco have you seen Pansy? She wanted to talk to me?" Said Draco's Slytherin pal Blaise, who had just joined the Slyhterin table.

" Why the hell would I know where that little slut is?" Draco asked annoyed as he turned back to the Golden trio, but turned back to Blaise quickly when he heard,

" Because you're the one who fucked the little slut last night"

" Just because I fucked her doesn't mean that I have keep tabs on her." Draco yelled annoyed.

" Ok man I didn't say you did." Blaise said a little taken back.

Draco starred at him for a moment, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it again and sighed and turned around again to face the golden trio but they were already heading back towards the Gryffindor table.

He stood there for a moment slightly confused. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something defiantly wasn't right about this mornings events.

" Well did the spell work?" Said a very anxious looking Ginny as Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined her and Neville at the Gryffinder table.

" Well I couldn't hear any of his thoughts." Harry admitted.

" I couldn't either." Hermione said sounding disappointed.

" Me either, but I think maybe our spell went wrong and instead of making us be able to read his mind I think it just messed up his mind. I mean did you hear him. He was acting mental." Ron said

" Yea he started on you for no reason and was getting all mad at Blaise and all he did was ask where Pansy was." Harry said shaking his head " Then he starts talking about how just because he fucked her didn't mean that he had to keep tabs on her. He acted as though Blaise had said he had. "

" Yea and he thinks that I think he has a perfect body. Yea right" Ron said as he wrinkled up his nose as if something smelly were under it.

" Well you do" Ginny giggled. " Remember over the summer how I was talking about how all the girls think Malfoy's so hot and you said well they can't like him for his personality, it must just be for his perfect body. Then you went on saying how an ass like that didn't deserve to have looks like that."

Ron's face reddened.

" Well I don't think he has a perfect body. It's just what I hear all the girls say about him. But I defiantly don't agree. I'm sure if I was a girl I wouldn't find him attractive at all." Ron said still slightly pink.

" Oh Ron, don't worry I'm sure a lot of guys are jealous of Malfoy's body." Ginny said

" I'm not jealous of…." Ron started, but Ginny cut him off.

"And I hate to admit it, but I can see why. He is so sexy. No wonder he can find so many girls willing to shag him."

" Malfoy sexy? Yea right." Harry said disgusted.

" Look I know he's an ass, but come on he is so hot. He muscular, and has an adorable face, and now that he doesn't gel his hair back anymore he looks even hotter." Ginny said.

All the guys just starred at her with a look of disgust on their faces.

"Come on Hermione I bet you agree with me don't you?"

" I um…. um" Hermione said turning red " Well it's kind of hard to think of him as hot when all that ever comes out of his mouth are insults."

Ginny just sighed in defeat.

" But I just don't understand." Hermione said changing the subject. "The spell should have worked. I mean you saw what it did last night. I mean it had to do something. Well the book did say that at first we would only be able to hear a few of his thoughts, but with in a little bit if time we would be able to hear all his thoughts, so maybe the spell just hasn't kicked in yet. Yes that must be it. Because it just had to work it just had too."

" What did the spell do last night?" Ginny asked.

" Wow! Well the spell must have done something if it throw you guys though the air." Ginny said a few minutes later after Hermione had filled her in.

"A potion wouldn't do all that and not do anything." Neville said quietly.

" So your telling me that if that spell didn't allow us to read Draco's mind then it did something else?" Harry asked concerned

" Yea and it could be anything. And judging by the way you described how the potion reacted it would probably do something major." Neville said sounding a little scared.

" Great " Ron gulped.

" Wait lets not jump to conclusions. We don't know if the spell didn't work or not." Hermione said " Today in potions we will listen again and if we can't read is mind, we will worry about it then. But honestly I think the potion worked, I mean I am quit sure that I did everything right."

" I don't know Hermione." Neville said doubtful " I heard my Grams talk about mind reading spells once and she said that they are very powerful. Which means they may even be to powerful for Wizards and Witches still in school to do, so the results could be pretty unpredictable."

Silence followed.

" Well Hermiones right, lets just go to potions and if we can't hear his thoughts by then, we can worry." Harry said breaking the silence only to be followed by more silence.

Draco made his way to Transfiguration's class alone. Which was unlike him, but today everyone seemed to be was acting very odd.

"Hey Drakie" He heard Pansy squeal as she ran up next to him and locked one of her arms in his.

" Hello Pansy" Draco said in his usual drawing voice, not even bothering to look at her.

" Oh sure don't even bother looking at me. Just pretend like last night we didn't shag like bunnies like you usually do." Draco heard Pansy say sarcastically.

Draco turned and faced her slowly.

" I would have thought you would be used to it by now. I mean every guy you shag treats you the same way I do the next day." Draco said lazily like he couldn't care less about what she had just said.

Pansy looked a little confused and a little hurt. And then the strangest thing happened.

Though Pansy's mouth remained closed, Draco heard her as plan as if she were talking……

'Yea but you're the meanest and I even try to please you the most.'

The color drained from Draco's face.

" How….how did you do that?" Draco stuttered

" Do what?" Pansy asked confused.

" Talk without moving your mouth."

She gave him a curious look and it happened again. Her mouth remained closed, but Draco could still hear her.

'What the hell is he talking about? I wonder if he's been doing drugs?'

" That…. you just did it again." Draco said. His usual steady voice was now shaking.

" Draco dear are you feeling alright?" Pansy asked looking a little worried.

' Maybe I should take him to the infirmary. He doesn't look so good.' Draco heard her say again, but once again her mouth never moved.

" Maybe I should take you to the infirmary." Pansy said.

" I know you just said that."

" Yes just now." She said slowly.

" Yea but you thought about it before you said it." Draco said, now breaking into a sweat.  
" Well yes…. I…… suppose…… I ……did." Pansy said even more slowly, like she was talking to someone very slow.

Draco just stared at her speechless with a scared expression on his face.

Pansy grabbed Draco by the hand.

' I think he's going mental.' Draco heard say or _think_ again.

That's it. He could hear what Pansy was thinking. But how?

Just then a third year Slytherin girl walked by and though her mouth did not move Draco could her quit clearly.

' God he is so cute. Oh and he's looking at me. Oh I can't wait to tell Cloey and Monica that Draco Malfoy looked at me.'

Pansy tugged his hand trying to pull him in the direction of the infirmary, but Draco ripped his hands loose.

" I think I need to go lay down." Draco said very quietly.

' I think you may need more than that' He heard Pansy _think._

" Ok Draco I hope you feel better." She said sweetly patting him on the shoulder, then turned and started walking down the corridor.

'Well I guess I had better go meet Blaise. I could use a good shag right now.' He heard her think as she walked away.

" What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco said extremely confused


	4. Loud Thoughts and a Revenge Backfired

Chapter 4 **Loud Thoughts and a Revenge, Backfired **

A very stunned Draco made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room.

After saying the password he entered the Commom Room where only three Fouth years sat in the corner studying.

He sighed in relief.

Maybe now he could get some peace and quiet and try to figure out what was going on.

He attempted to make his way to his room when he heard,

' Draco Malfoy's actually alone today. Wow that's a surprise.' He turned toward the voice.

It came from one of the girls over in the corner.

' Why is he starring at us? Oh I hope he doesn't come over here. I don't want any trouble.'

This time the thought came from one of the other girls, who looked terrified.

Draco quickly picked up his pace and walked as fast as he could to his dormitory.

He had to get away from everyone and their thoughts.

By the time he reached his door he was breathing heavily.

He opened the door hoping to be alone, but instead was greeted by his two friends Crabbe and Goyle.

" Hey Draco" They said together.

" I want to be alone." Draco said bluntly not even bothering to answer them.

They both just starred at him stupidly.

' Why, do you have a girl your bringing up here to shag. Lucky bastard.' Draco heard Goyle _think_

' Alone huh. HA he probably wants to jack off,' this time the thought came from Crabbe.

Draco raised his eye brawl. " You guys actually have thoughts." Draco said surprised, he shrugged his shoulders " Humm I never knew that. Anyways get the hell out of the room."

" O …right..ok Draco." They both side stupidly.

' I'm hungry.'

' I wonder what's for lunch?'

Draco heard them think as they exited the room.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed where he layed down, with his hands on his head, shutting his eyes.

So he could hear people's thoughts.

But how did this happen?

He suddenly remembered Weasley's and Blaise's comments at breakfast and how they had both looked at him confused when he said something to them about it.

He must have heard their thought's. Draco couldn't believe it.

Everyone's private thoughts that were never suppose to be heard were now open for his ears.

His eyes suddenly popped open and a small smirk started to cross his face.

" I can read minds." Said Draco, his smirk growing wider.

" This could be very interesting." Draco said getting up and exiting the room, wearing smirk even more smug than usual.

He entered to what looked like a quiet common room, now filled with ten students all sitting around studying, but though none of them were talking the room was filled with nose,

' The first Goblin Rebellion was'

' Uses for Mandrakes are'

' Uses for Dragon hide.

Draco smiled. This mind reading could really come in handy on tests.

' Oh I'll never get this potions essay done.'

' Come on stupid you've got to concentrate. You can't afford another bad grade in Transfiguration.'

' Oh I hate Divination. It's a stupid waste of time.'

Draco heard as he exited the Common Room.

On his way to potions class he walked down the corridor all ears. He couldn't believe some of the things he heard.

' Oh you just had to eat that brownie last night, didn't you fatty.' He heard from a very thin blonde girl who Draco thought was extremely hot.

He wondered how she could ever think she was fat. Maybe he would boost her confidence later by telling her how hot she was.

He smiled. He was sure that he could score with her for sure.

' Come on loser just go ask her out. Just walk up to her and say do you want to go out with me.' Draco heard from a short tan boy with braces who was walking over to a pretty girl with brown curly hair.

Draco shook his head. " She's out of your league loser"

He watched as the boy approached the girl.

' Oh My God, it's Cameron. He is so sweet and smart. So unlike most of the other guys I know who just wanna sleep with me.'

He heard the girl think.

" Well who would of thought." Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders and continued on down the corridor making sure to listen to carefully.

' All my God I can't be late for class again, McGonagall will kill me.'

' I'm starving.'

' I hope he asks me out'

' Just because I missed one period doesn't mean I'm pregnant.'

Draco entered the potions classroom, late but it didn't matter. Snape wouldn't mind. Snape liked him.

He walked in and made his way to his seat, but stopped dead when he heard Snape _think_

'Malfoy late to my class as usual. If I wasn't friends with his father I'd…'

" Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

" No sir" Draco said realizing that he was standing in the middle of the class and walked over to his seat and sank down in it.

So Snape didn't really like him?

" Can anyone tell me what and where to find a Gloryfind?" Snape asked the class.

' Oh please don't call on me please don't call me' Draco looked over in the direction of the scared voice, which belonged to Neville who was chalk white and had his hands clamped together on his desk, twiddling his fingers.

Draco smirked.

' A Gloryfind, oh I know I have read about that somewhere' Draco knew exactly who that was as he turned and faced Hermione Granger.

' Oh yea a Gloryfind is a plant that if picked on a the 13th of a month and brewed correctly in a potion for 13 days will bring the person who brewed it good fortune.'

Oh this is gonna be so fun, Draco thought with a smile.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air and Snape ignored her as usual.

" A Gloryfind is a plant that if picked on the 13th of the month and brewed correctly in a potion for 13 days will bring the person who brewed it good fortune." Draco blurted out.

' Hey I was gonna say that'

Draco glanced over at Hermione who looked a little upset and he had to hold back a chuckle.

Snape gave Draco a surprised look. ' Malfoy knew that. He actually read ahead in our potions book. That's surprising. Well I bet he has no idea that they are found in warm climates.'

" Very good Mr. Malfoy. Now can you tell me where to find them?"

' In warm climates in warm climates. O call on me. Call on me' Draco glanced at Hermione whose hand was up in the air again.

" I believe they are found in warm climates sir."

' Darn.' Hermione put her hand back down looking sulky.

" Very good Mr. Malfoy." Snape said with an impressed look on his face.

Draco just smiled smugly

Snape soon got them working on their potion for the day.

Draco was paired with Crabbe and Goyle instead of his usual partners Pansy and Blaise, who were absent today.

And Draco had a pretty good idea why.

When the end of Potions neared, Draco wished that the class would last longer. He was having a blast listening to everyone's thoughts.

' Leave it to Hermione to be concentrating on the potion when she should be listening to see if she can hear Malfoy's thoughts.'

Draco jerked his head so fast in the direction of Ron Weasley that he strained his neck muscle.

He had been so busy listening to everyone's thoughts around him that he had completely forgotten about the Golden Trio.

Rubbing his neck he starred at Ron.

' Why is Malfoy looking in this direction and why can't we hear any of his thoughts.'

This time the thought came from Harry Potter.

What the …Draco thought before turning his attention to Hermione Granger,

' I can't hear any of his thought's. Oh the spell didn't work.' Said Hermione's worried thought.

' Oh and what if Neville's right. If the spell didn't allow us to be able to read Malfoy's mind then what did it do? Oh dear this is not good.'

Bingo. So that's how he had come across this whole mind reading thing.

The Golden Trio gave him this power by mistake.

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

Except Draco who still sat in his seat eyeing the Golden Trio with evil eyes.

' Well so much for our revenge against Malfoy, and I was really looking forward to hearing his secret thoughts and using it against him.' Dracp heard Harry think as he walked of the room, looking disappointed.

" Oh I think this whole mind reading business is going to be even more fun than I thought." Said Draco quietly. " Because your revenge against me is about to backfire."

_A/N Please review and let me know what you think!_


	5. Bickers and Library Dates

Chapter 5

**Bickers and Library dates**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron slumped down on the Gryffindor couches with disappointed expressions on their faces.

" I just don't understand." Hermione said resting her head on one of her hands. " The spell should have worked."

" Well it obviously didn't." Said Ron. " But I don't see how you could of notice if it worked or not, with you being so busy concentrating on making that potion correctly or answering all of Snape's questions, I don't see how you had the time to listen to see if you could hear Malfoy."

" Ronald Weasley," Hermione snapped " You know perfectly well that I would still be able to hear…"

" Guys this is no time to argue" Harry said cutting her off. " I mean I think we have something more important to discuss…… Like if our spell didn't allow us to read Malfoy's mind then what did it do?"

" Harry, what makes you think that it did do something else?" Ron asked.

" Neville said…" Harry started, but Ron cut him off.

" Exactly, Neville said. And since when do we listen to what Neville says. I mean he's an accident waiting to happen not to mention his worst subject is potions, so what makes you think he's right …"

" Because what he said makes since." Hermione interrupted. " You said so yourself Ron, the spell throw us across the room and, how'd you put it 'knocked our lights out' the spell couldn't possibly have a reaction that intense if It didn't do anything."

" So how do we find out what it did?" Harry asked.

" Well first I think we should try and figure out how it went wrong" Hermione said " That will at least point us in the right direction to what the potion did."

" Sounds like a plan. Umm how exactly do we figure out how it went wrong?" Harry asked.

" Well we should probably check the potion and see if we notice anything strange and read over the spell again and see if there was anything we forgot or did wrong." Said Hermione as she started to walk out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry followed and Ron followed behind him muttering to himself.

" Great this is exactly what I wanted to do. Oh this going to be so much fun…"

Harry smiled at hearing Ron bicker, because secretly Harry was thinking the same thing, but he knew that whatever the potion did was their fault and therefore knew it was their responsibility to fix it, so he kept his complaints to himself.

Meanwhile Draco was having the time of his life. He was currently taunting Neville, which was always fun, but with his new mind reading gift it was even more fun.

" Oh look it's Longbottom , the only guy in our year who had never kissed a girl before." Draco shouted loudly.

' Oh why does Malfoy always have to pick on me. It's bad enough that I've never kissed a girl, and now he's announcing it.' Draco heard Neville think.

_So it's true, he's never kissed a girl and I was only just guessing. _Draco thought.

" I have so kissed a girl before." Neville yelled.

" Oh yea who?"

' My Grams,'

" and family members don't count." Draco said after hearing Neville's last thought.

' Oh I hate you Malfoy. One day and I am going to give you what you deserve.' Draco heard Neville think, and he held back a chuckle.

_Neville, give me what I deserve oh I'm so scared. _Draco thought.

" It's none of your business Malfoy." Neville said very red faced as he walked away.

Draco smiled. " I love my life." He said as a beautiful girl, with long dark hair passed him.

He smiled at her. " Wow you must be the prettiest girl at this school." Draco said charmingly.

" Thank you." She said with a smile.

' I bet he uses that line on every girl.' Draco heard her think as she started to walk away.

_Yes I do and that line usually always works._ Draco thought shocked.

" I'm Draco and you are?"

" Melanie ."

' Yea I know who you and I would love to stay and chat, but it's too bad I've got to study. Something I'm sure that you don't have in mind.' He heard her think sarcastically.

" Well Melanie. I was just about to go study and I was wondering if you would like to join me." Draco said, holding back a smile.

' Well I certainly didn't expect that. Maybe I was wrong about him.'

" I would love too." Melanie said.

Draco smiled as he put his arm around her.

' Why is he touching me?'

Draco removed his arm and frowned. _What is with this girl. I'm Draco Malfoy. Every girl wants me. _

As Draco continued walking he passed Heather a Slytherin in the same grade as him.

He shot at her his sexy smile. Heather was so crazy about him.

She smiled back and he heard her think ' Speaking of assholes.'

Draco nearly ran into the wall._ Heather thought he was an asshole._

' Don't think I don't know about you fucking my best friend.'

Oh man she found out about that. Draco thought as he passed Nicole and he gave her a wink. Now there's a girl who still wants you. He thought as she smiled back.

' He is so full of himself. I bet just because I smile back he thinks I still want him. Well reality check. I wanted you before I knew that all I was to you was just another little slut you fucked.'

" Hey Draco" Said Alison, another Slytherin in his year.

" Hello Alison." Draco said.

' Oh he is so full of himself. I bet he actually thinks I want him even though the only thing I want from him is his money.'

Draco's eyes widened.

Draco defiantly didn't like what he was hearing.

As he walked on down the hall he heard more and more of it.

' _Oh he's such a bully.'_

_' Totally rude.'_

_' Completely conceded.'_

_' If he wasn't so good in bed I'd….'_

_' What a spoiled little brat.'_

_I can't believe it. It seems like every girl here thinks I'm a git._ He thought.

' Aw just what I thought, he's going to take me to study in his room.'

Draco stopped noticing that they had just passed the library. He sighed. Taking her to his room were his intentions…..

" Oh shit. I passed the library." Draco said taking Melanie by the hand and leading her into the library.

' Wow he is actually taking me to the library. I can't believe it.'

Draco gritted his teeth together. He couldn't believe it either.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood around the cauldron that their was potion was brewed in. Harry and Ron listened as Hermione read over the spell for the fifth time.

" Hermione, obviously we didn't do anything wrong." Ron said frustrated.

" I'm with Ron on this one, I mean you've read through the spell five times already and we still can't figure out what we did wrong." Harry said equally as frustrated.

" Well we had to. I mean obviously the potion didn't allow us to read Malfoy's mind." Hermione said annoyed. " I think we should go to the library."

" Oh what a surprise there." Ron said sarcastically. " Whenever there's a problem you go to the library."

" The library can be very useful Ron. You'd know that if you'd go in there once in a while." Hermione shot.

" Well sorry if I actually have a life and have more important things to do then go to the library."

" Like what stuffing your face with food."

Ron started to say something, but Harry cut him off.

" I am so sick and tired of you two always arguing. The potion we made has done no telling what and all you two can do is argue. I can't take it anymore, I'll try to figure this out myself, without you two constantly bitching at each other." Harry yelled before he turned and exited the bathroom.

" Now look what you did." Ron snapped. " You got Harry all pissed off."

" Me" Hermione screamed. Her face scarlet.

" Yes you. This was your brilliant idea in the first place. If you wouldn't have found some spell that was to difficult to work then we wouldn't be in this mess." Ron said coldly " You know what your problem is Hermione, you think that you are so smart that you can handle making any spell or potion and yes you are smart, but there are something's you can't handle. Why can't you just admit it?"

" I never said that I could handle everything you idiot." Hermione screamed.

" Oh just because I don't make perfect grades I'm an idiot huh."

" No your are an idiot because of the things you say and think. Or do you even think because I am beginning to wonder if you do because the things that come out of your mouth sure as hell don't sound like it."

Ron looked surprised for a moment. It wasn't like Hermione to cuss.

However he recovered from it quickly and yelled." Whatever I don't need this shit. The hell with you." And he too walked out of the bathroom, leaving a very angry Hermione behind.

Draco sat in the library bored out of his mind.

This little date with Melanie wasn't going the way he had planned.

She currently had her nose in a book, the same book that she had been reading ever since they walked into the library.

He gave up studying a while ago due to the fact that everyone's loud thoughts made it extremely difficult to concentrate.

'Oh that Ron drives me crazy sometimes.' Draco jumped as he heard the angry thoughts of Hermione Granger as she entered the library.

Draco watched her disappear in one of the isles of books.

He smiled to himself. _Payback time._

A few minutes later he saw her walk out of the isle and sit down at a table and begin reading a book that she had selected.

' Lets see mind reading.' Draco watched as she starred at the book for a moment, then pushed the it aside and rested her head in her hands. ' Oh I can't concentrate. Harry and Ron are mad at me and there is no telling what this potion we made did. Oh things can't get any worse.'

_Harry and Ron are made at her? Wonder why? _Draco thought as he got up and walked over to her leaving Melanie.

" Isn't there a rule about having mudbloods in a library?" Draco said in his drawling voice.

She looked up at him

' Well I stand corrected. Things just got worse and I see as usual he didn't fail to call me a mudblood.'

" Go away Malfoy. I have more important things to do than deal with you."

" I don't care what you have to do. When people of higher breeding speak to you, you listen." Draco said coldly.

' Oh that was really mean. Don't cry Hermione. You can't let him know that he's getting to you.'

_What? Those mudblood comments I make really get to you? _He thought surprised.

Hermione sighed and said " Malfoy, don't you have anything better to do than to bug me?"

" Not really at the moment?" He said with a smirk.

' Oh you are the most annoying person I have ever meet.'

" You are the most annoying person I have ever meet." Hermione said.

" Oh am I annoying you? Then my work here is done." He said as he gave her smirk and walked away.

On his way back to his table he spotted Ron Weasley walk in.

' See I come in the library. Oh I'll show her. I can't wait to see the look on Hermione's face when I figure out how the spell went wrong first.'

Draco heard Ron think.

_Interesting. _Draco thought as he followed Ron at a safe distance, through an isle of books.

He watched as Ron sighed.

' Oh who am I kidding. I need Hermione on this one. I know she will figure it out. She's so smart. That's what I love about her.'

Love?

' And what I hate about her. I feel so dumb when I'm around her. O well I guess I better go and apologize.'

_No! _Draco thought_, I can't be having that._ As an evil idea hit him.

_A/N I hope everyone likes the story so far! Please let me know what you think!_


	6. A Bargain Between Two Enemies

**Chapter 6**

**A Bargain Between Two Enemies**

Draco walked up to Ron smugly.

" So why are you and your girlfriend fighting?" Draco asked.

Ron turned and faced him, ' Oh great just what I need. As if my day wasn't going bad enough'

" What are you on about Malfoy?" Ron asked annoyed

" I was just wondering why you and Granger were in a fight?" Draco said, excitedly.

' How does he know about the fight?'

" What makes you think we are in a fight?" Ron asked.

" Because when you walked in I saw Granger look at you and then start telling people that she wonders why you came in here because she thought that you were probably to dumb to read." Draco said holding back a laugh and watched as Ron's ears went pink and listened as he thought,

' She said that? She really does think that I'm dumb. Well she can think what she wants because at least I have a life outside of a book.'

Ron thought angrily.

" She said that did she?" Ron said with narrow eyes.

" Yes so what were you two fighting about?"

" None of your business." Ron said as she shoved passed Draco and headed over in Hermione's direction.

_Oh this is going to be fun._ Draco thought

Hermione looked up as Ron approached her. " Oh Ron I'm glad you're here I wanted to…" She said, but he cut her off.

" You wanted to what? Tell everyone how dumb I am?" Ron yelled.

Every eye in the library were now on them.

" Ron, are you still on about that? I mean it's over. Don't you think your being a little immature about this?"

" Oh first I'm dumb now I'm immature. Got anymore insults for me" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs, his face growing a deeper shade of red.

Hermione flushed. She couldn't believe Ron was acting like this.

" Ron I wasn't trying to insult you…"

" Well I have some insults for you." Ron yelled over her. " You fucking think you know it all bitch" and with that last comment he stormed out of the library.

Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes. Ron called her a bitch! And over what? Some stupid fight.

She starred at the ground. She was aware that everyone's eyes were still on her.

She closed her eyes, trying to fight back her tears. When she opened them she noticed a pair of feet standing next to her table.

She slowly looked up and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

" What do you want Malfoy?" She said annoyed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

" What was that all about?" He asked

She glared at him and said, " It was about none of your business."

" Why Granger your awfully feisty today."

Hermione just glared at him.

' Oh don't cry. You can't cry in front of Malfoy.'

" Well I was just wondering if he had gone mental or something because as soon as he saw you he starting telling people that he wondered if you had a life outside of the library. Then he runs over to you yelling like a mad man."

" Ron…Ron said that?" Hermione choked

' I can't believe it'

" That … and that you are really ugly." Draco said smiling as he added that last part in.

' Ron thinks I'm ugly. I can't believe he would say all these things about me then call me a……bitch. Oh no I can't hold it back I'm crying.'

Draco watched as tears spilled down Hermione's cheeks.

' Great I'm crying in front of Malfoy.'

_Why does she care so much if she cries in front of me? _Draco wondered.

Draco cleared his throat and continued on with his plan.

" Granger, why are crying over that asshole. I mean he called you a bitch. Are you just gonna take that shit."

' Ron's one of my best friends I can't believe he called me a …' Draco rolled his eyes and interrupted her last thought.

" Granger the way I see it you can either sit here and cry or… get even."

' Get even' He heard her think. ' He's actually got a point. Ron would never expect it either. Not from sweet little innocent Hermione. This could be my chance to prove that I'm not just a little innocent, goody goody, bookworm.

Draco raised his eyebrow after hearing her last thought.

" Well I can't believe I am saying this, but I think you may be right."

" Or course I am." Draco said with a smirk.

' Now if only I knew how to get him back.'

" Got any ideas on how to get him back?" Draco asked.

" Yes I do."

" Really?"

" Yes I've got loads"

Draco just gave her a look of disbelief.

' Why doesn't he believe me? Am I really that bad of a liar?'

" You know Granger you are a really bad liar." Draco said in his drawling voice as he took at seat at her table.

" Lucky for you I have many ideas on how to get him back and lucky for you I am willing to help you."

' Why would you be willing to help me?'

" Why would you be willing to help me?" Hermione asked with a look of confusion on her face.

" Because as much as I hate to admit it you are the smartest in our year and I happen to be struggling with Transfiguration's. I think it's just because McGonagall hates me…." Draco said, but stopped when he heard,

' Oh that's just typical. Blame anyone you can but yourself. Honestly, McGonagall wouldn't give you a bad grade because she hates you. If you would just study and try harder in her class and stop making excuses you wouldn't be having trouble in her class. I mean after all you are smart. How else would you be second in our year?'

_Granger thinks **I'm** smart?_ Draco thought surprised.

" Well?" She asked

" Well what?"

" You were saying how McGonagall hates you and that's why you are struggling in her class."

" Oh yea" Draco said getting snapping back to reality. " Basically here's the deal babe, you help me with Transfigurations and I will help you get Ron back so bad that he will be sorry to that he ever picked a fight with you."

' Did Malfoy just call me babe?'

_Oh shit I did just call her babe_. Draco thought.

" Oh and I know I just called you babe, but don't take it to heart, it's just the way I'm used to talking to girls and for a minute I actually thought you were one of them." Draco said.

_Well it was the truth, _he thought_. Old habits die hard._

" What do you mean you almost thought I was one of them? I am a girl?"

" I meant one that mattered." Draco said coldly.

' Oh what a jerk. I don't care how good his payback ideas is. Nothing is worse being around this git.'

" You know what Malfoy, I think I can come up with an idea for a payback on my own." Hermione said coldly.

" You can't come up with one as good as I got." Draco said " But if you want you can go and do your little lame ass payback that you think of and you can be a little innocent goody goody bookworm forever."

Draco started to turn and walk away.

' An innocent goody goody book worm forever. I defiantly don't want that. Oh I hate Malfoy, but I bet he does have a good idea. I mean he' s great at evil little schemes, oh what the heck.'

Draco smiled as he heard that thought. _In 3,2,1_ He counted to himself.

" Malfoy wait." Hermione said.

Draco smiled and turned around. " Yes Granger."

" I'll help you with Transfiguration if you help me with a payback for Ron."

" Deal" Draco said with a smirk and held out his hand.

" Deal" Hermione said reaching out her hand to shake his, but right as her hand was about to touch his he pulled it away.

" I don't touch mudbloods." Draco said coldly.

' Oh I hate it when he does that. Acting like I'm a disease or lower class just because I'm muggleborn. Even though I can do anything a pureblood witch or wizard can. I make top grades, but that's not good enough for him is it. No matter what I do or how hard I try he will never see me as an equal.'

_Damn I really do get to her._ Draco thought pleased with himself.

" If we are going to work together then first things first. No more calling me a mudblood." Hermione said.

" Sorry can't promise anything." Draco said.

' Figures.'

" So lets get this over with. Dazzle me with your brilliant payback plan." Hermione said.

"I will reveal to you my genius plan all in good time."

' Oh I don't like the sound of this.'

" What do you mean all in good time." Hermione asked slowly as though she wasn't looking forward to hearing his answer.

" First you help me get an A on my next Transfigurations test and then I'll help you with getting Weasley back."

" Why would I trust you?" Hermione said.

" Granger would I lie?" Draco said in an innocent voice.

She responded by raising her eyebrow.

' Defiantly' He heard her think.

" Well I know a way that you can't lie, well you can but you won't want too."

He watched her pull out a parchment and a quill. She dipped the quill in ink and started scribbling something on it. Then she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell.

"Here sign this." She said, handing him the quill and parchment.

Draco starred at the parchment and it read:

Draco Malfoy promises to help Hermione payback Ron after she helps him get an _A_ in Transfigurations

Draco looked up Hermione.

" What spell did you put on it? What will happen if I break my promise?" Draco asked sounding a little worried.

Hermione smiled " You see that girl over there?" She said pointing to a girl with a face full of acme.

" Yeah" Draco said with a look of disgust.

" Her face will be nothing compared to what yours will look like if you lie." Hermione said still smiling.

" I'm not signing that." Draco said puching the parchment back to her.

" But Malfoy if your telling the truth about helping me then you have nothing to worry about."

' He looks worried. Aw I love the fact that I'm getting to him.'

_She's not getting to me _He thought.

" Me worried? Ha give the Parchment here I'll sign the damn thing." He said taking the Parchment and sighing his name.

" Well when do you want to get started." Hermione asked.

" How about after dinner. My Transfiguration test is in two weeks so we better get started as soon as possible." Draco replied.

" Alright after dinner I'll meet you here."

" No not here where people can see. It's bad enough that people saw me talking to you today. I think we need to go somewhere more private."

' Oh like I really want to be seen with you.'

" Alright where do you propose we go then?"

' Well we could probably use the girls bathroom'

" The girls bathroom?" Draco said out loud accidentally.

_Why on earth would she suggest the girl's bathroom?_ Draco wondered.

" The one with moaning Myrtle in it. You read my mind."

" What" Draco said startled.

" I just meant that I was thinking the samething. The girl's bathroom with moaning Myrtle in it. No one ever goes in there."

_Oh yes I've heard of that bathroom before. _Draco thought.

" Yeah ok we will meet in there after dinner." Draco said " Um which floor is that on again?"

" The third"

" Alright see you there then" Draco said as he walked out of the library.

_A/N Review! Review! Review!_


End file.
